Faster Than My Bullet
by downtowndystopia
Summary: based on the 3x13 spoiler. They were singing for him, They're screams were words of encouragement. Their begs were the singsong voice of a morning dove. Triggers for school shooting. Character Death


_Roberts got a quick hand_

It was a tuesday. A tuesday in late February.

Chilly.

Jacob was reading the comments on his blog. He put so much work into it, nearly obsessing over each detail of html making sure everything was perfect. He always made sure it was perfect so his fans would appreciate it. He worked so hard on this little video blog, interviewing people, them hanging off his every word.

"Fag"

"Do us a favour and kill yourself"

"You're useless. Go die"

Die.

He closed the window and checked his Facebook.

A new message from Rachel.

Rachel Berry. The love of his life since freshman year. She radiated beauty, that stupid Finn Hudson could never appreciate her. Her boobs were pretty awesome too. He knew he'd win her over one day. One day she would be his, he knew his flirting worked, she was always playing coy, dangling that jock in front of him to make him work harder. He had an entire folder on his laptop with photos of her that he took when she wasn't looking. The surprise photos are the best, they capture her real essence, rather than her fake smile. And this message from Rachel would be it. She would finally have come to her senses she'd agree to be with him forever. Maybe they'd die young, together in each others arms, he allays dreamed of that. Her being so in love with him that they could escape the troubles of earth and leave to be reborn into something better. Together, they'd drown each other in their shared bathtub after they graduated so they'd never truly be apart. He knew one day him and Rachel would be together forever.

**Jacob Ben Isreal leave me the FUCK alone. I saw your perky little pictures of me and Finn is going to kill you. Seriously don't come to school today and leave me ALONE. Its pathetic little boys like you who i just wish would disappear why don't you just leave hmm? No one wants you here, especially me. I love Finn. And not you, if you come near me ever again i'll press charges.**

_Yeah he found a six shooter gun_

_In his Dad's Closet, in the box of fun things_

That was it. That bitch. That fucking little slut Berry. He LOVED her. He was going to die for her…

But now,

Now She Would Die For Him

They'll All Die for Him

_He's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you_

The tears that fell from his face were of betrayal and anger, the cutting didn't help anymore. Only one thing could rectify his situation. He'd fix them. He'd teach them a lesson they were never taught in school.

He found the gun quick enough, it was easily concealable.

He made sure his afro was perfect, not a hair out of place. His shirt perfectly ironed like every day, but today was special.

oh yes.

Today they would learn.

He made sure everything was in its place before he left out the door, mother still in a drunken slumber from last night. The bruises were covered along with the cuts, no one would notice. He looked perfect. He would make them see his perfection. He would make them see their error.

Jacob walked through the doors, smiling. Glee club had come in early, maybe it was in his head, the music…so fitting.

Except glee wasn't in session at all. But he heard them all singing to him, _for _him as he brought his gun to a random teacher, the screams were words of encouragement and he pulled the trigger

They were singing for him. How lovely.

_All the other kids with their pumped up kicks_

_Better run, outrun my gun_

So much blood, it was beautiful. Their screams.

Finn.

Finn's eyes widened. He pleaded and cried but Jacob knew the truth.

"You can have her man, you can-"

Too late.

Next he was heading towards the mens bathroom. **The sound of the bullets hitting the porcelain would be beautiful.**

"Ugh its so windy today my hair totally messed up" Kurt said trying to make his hair stay to no avail. Blaine pulled him close from behind.

"Well I think it looks adorable" Blaine said smiling into the crook of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed.

"Well yes its kind of your job to say that though" Kurt said smiling, now hooking his arms around Blaine's neck, face to face with blaine.

It had been an actually pretty good morning. Amazing even. Blaine Showed up early to greet Kurt with his usual non-fat mocha and a kiss. A kiss that eventually lead to coffee tasting kisses which lead to teeth clanging and kurt having to change his outfit to accommodate another turtle neck.

"You're lucky your mouth does such wonderful things or i'd be mad you know" He said.

All in all it had been a good morning even with his hair all in a muck (although in Blaine's opinion he didn't even see the difference) he was happy. He was in love, he had a great sex life and glee club was probably going to go on to nationals in new york again. Life was changing and times were ending but it was a good change he was ready for graduation in a couple of months. He was ready to barely make it in new york with Rachel. He wasn't just ready, he was excited as fuck. He was dancing on a cloud because finally, after everything that he went through last year, he was finally doing well. He was finally safe, happy and loved.

"Well it certainly isn't award job" Blaine said then sighed contentedly.

"I love you" Blaine said, smiling and leaning in to kiss Kurt. The stalls were empty and they were alone they could sneak in a quick makeup session before they had to part to their respective classes.

And then they heard it.

It was like a scream. Cut short by a loud bang. Then screams everywhere, a loud thump against the door sent Kurt clinging to Blaine. He never thought this could have happened.

"Blaine-"Kurt sobbed but Blaine shushed him, maybe they wouldn't check the bathroom, maybe they could get out of this.

Then the door started to open, the head of a rifle poking through and Kurt sobbed deeper into Blaine's chest.

Of all the people Blaine thought it could be, he never thought it would be Jacob Isreal. But his surpass didn't last long before he went into survival mode.

"Jacob" Blaine greeted him casually, kurt still clinging onto him.

"Blaine." Jacob acknowledged with his gun, making kurt cry again.

"Jacob…put-put down the gun, please" Blaine begged. Jacob smiled.

"They're singing for me" He murmured, but before Blaine could ask what that meant he spoke again,

"You two are Rachel's best friends" The couple looked at each other.

"Jacob please don't kill us!" Kurt begged.

Jacob smiled again.

"I'm not going to kill _both _of you. I'm going to let you choose. I'll even let you choose if you want it between the eyes or in the mouth" Jacob was speaking so casually it sounded like he was doing an old friend a favour. Blaine felt his entire world crush upon him.

"Jacob-' Blaine began

"No!" You choose right now. Or I'll kill you both and then I'll go for Burt-"

"NO!" Kurt screamed.

"He's at the tire shop right now, I know his routine. I'll get to him before the police do I'll make him scream-"

"Stop, Jacob you don't have to do this" But Blaine knew it was too late, one of them were going to die.

And it wasn't going to be Kurt.

"Kurt." Blaine stated.

"I love you" Kurt cried. Blaine was crying too.

"I love you too honey…I, I love you so much" Blaine took a breath.

"Me. Between the eyes" Blaine said, Kurt cried out but Blaine stopped him before he got them both killed.

"Let Kurt go I'll die for him, our love is stronger than any bullet you can put in my head" Blaine was trying to sound brave but in his head all he could think about was how he'd never see his mommy again, he'd never truly know if his dad loved him. He'd never _know._

"No, Kurt's going to watch, then after your eyes go blank i'll let him go. It'll be torture enough. Kurt was crying but now saying anything. Then,

"No take me" Kurt said, completely unsure of himself, Blaine wanted to slap him, this would have been so much easier if Kurt hadn't just done that.

"NO. Kurt No baby no. You have to live for me okay baby? Okay? You need to go to nyada and you need to become a star and you need to love again okay? I love you and I need you to live. For me."

"But-"

"No. I'm just some rich gay kid from ohio with daddy issues. I am as generic as they come there are millions of me but there is only one Kurt Hummel. Only one who deserves life more than anyone else. Please baby, Please"

Blaine couldn't go on, but Kurt nodded accepting his love's fate.

"Could-Could you give us a moment..to say goodbye?" Blaine asked. Jacob laughed

"Sure it makes for good entertainment." Blaine nodded and started kissing Kurt, trying to be reassuring, tasting both of their tears mixed together on their tongues, beating out the bitter taste of coffee. Blaine tried to make this kiss count because he knew he'd never be able to kiss Kurt again or hold him. He'd never be able to become a star, or study law, or graduate high school. He'd never be able to make love to Kurt again, one last time, one more second of holding his lover was all he wanted but it was cut short.

"Okay you're done now" Jacob said. Blaine nodded while Kurt just kept chanting no, no ,no.

"Kurt-" Blaine said as Jacob brought up the gun

"I love y-"

The first thing that happened was that he heard a loud bang, then immense pain for about 2 seconds, then numbs. Everything was numb. There was only one thing on his mind as he gratefully drifted into death's kind grip

_All the other kids with their pumped up kick better run_

_better run, outrun my gun_

Kurt.


End file.
